


Right in Front of Me

by xJadedGurlx



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 20:51:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9565892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: Ginny and Luna meet at an art museum.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 'AU: Museum' square at HP February Femslash Bingo.

Ginny had her head down, her eyes absorbed on her sketchpad. She was sketching the painting that hung on the wall opposite the couch she was sitting on.

Suddenly, a shadow was cast over her sketchpad. Looking up, she saw a blonde standing in front of her.

“Mind if I join you?” the woman asked. She indicated to the spot next to Ginny on the bench.

“Sure” said Ginny, smiling. “I’d love some company.”

The blonde sat down next to Ginny and took out her own sketchpad. “I’m Luna” she said.

“Ginny” the redhead responded. “I thought I was the only one who came here for inspiration.”

“Not at all” said Luna. She began to sketch.

The two women sat sketching in silence for a while. When Ginny was finally finished with her sketch, she moved to stand up.

“Don’t move!” cried Luna. Surprised, Ginny looked down at Luna’s sketchpad and saw that the blonde wasn’t copying the painting on the wall, but was drawing a picture of her fellow artist.

Ginny felt herself blush. “I thought you were drawing the painting” she said.

Luna smiled. “Why would I copy a painting when there’s something more beautiful right in front of me?” she asked. “Now stop moving so I can finish.”

Ginny obeyed the blonde’s orders. After a few more minutes, Luna put her sketchpad away.

Ginny turned to the other woman and said “Do you want to go get a coffee or something?”

Luna smiled again. “I’d like that.”


End file.
